helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzuki Eru
|active = 2012-Presnet |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |generation = 2nd Generation |image = Suzukieru.png |group = Shizen Musume |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol |acts = Hello!Project DIVAS. |imagewidth = 180 |caption = Suzuki Eru, 2014}}Suzuki Eru (鈴木える) was born on October 23, 1999. Suzuki is a current member of Shizen Musume and a former member of Hello!Project DIVAS. History Early Life Suzuki Eru was born on October 23, 1999 in Miyagi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2012 Suzuki participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed to pass. 2013 On May 8, Suzuki was introduced as a member of Hello!Project DIVAS. On May 10, Suzuki participated in the Shizen Musume Audition ~2ki Kakumei~. On June 9, Suzuki passed the auditions. 2015 On April 1, it was announced that Eru will release her first photo book titled "ERU-Eru" in June 9, of that year. In November 23, Eru will release her first DVD titled "Bunny-Hime" 2016 In January Eru sprained her ankle and couldn't participate in any activates for the next 3 months. In April it was revealed that Eru will be releasing her second photo book titled "Suzuki Eru-Chan" on May 31. Profile *'Name:' Suzuki Eru *'Nickname:' Bunny-Hime *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 153 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013.05.08 Hello!Project DIVAS. **2013.06.09 DIVAS. Graduated **2013.06.09 Shizen Musume Member **2013.06.09 Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **'2013.05.08 Member' *'Shizen Musume Color': **'Turquoise' (2013-2015) **'Royal Blue' (2015-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2013) **Shizen Musume (2013-present) Discography Shizen Musume ;Singles #2013.08.01 DoLL (Debut) #2013.09.21 Brave Heart ~Girls Courage~ #2013.12.24 Starry Night / Irodori #2014.11.15 Mugen / Eien LOVE #2014.12.25 Christmas / Otona no Uta #2015.02.05 Gomen ne "Go Away" / Kanashimi no Nijigatsu #2015.05.05 Samishii Otona / Kowai desu ne? #2015.09.13 Arigato Senpai! / My Dear Friend / Country side no Uta #2015.12.12 Shiawase To Attakaidesu / Shoki No Gifuto #2016.02.10 Winter Greeting / Watashi no Gakusei Jidai #2016.04.12 Watashitachi no Chisana Himitsu / Chapter 4 -Mayuri's Message- / Aijo Ni Michita Haru ;Albums #2013.07.12 Summer Splash! 2 -2nd Studio Album #2014.03.20 3 Shizen Fantasy! - 3rd Studio Album #2015.03.16 Nature 4 ever - 4th Studio Album #2016.01.02 5 Yuki - 5th Studio Album #2016.03.03 Best of Nature -Shizen Musume 2011-2016 Complete- - 1st Completion Album Publications Photo Books #2015.06.09 ERU-Eru #2016.05.31 Suzuki Eru-Chan #2017.02.22 Almost An Adult DVDs #2015.11.23 Bunny-Hime TV Shows Participated In *Hello! Shizen 2013- *Adventure Time! 2013- Trivia *She looks like she's nine. *She likes pasta. *She failed an AKB48 audition. *Her least favorite H!P group is Berryz Koubou. *Her favorite H!P group is Zone. *She's a rebel girl, though has a happy personality. *She's close friends with Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka. *She's considered a tomboy. *Fans have noted that she is slowly getting pushed into the front and more popular as well. Category:2013 Debuts Category:Former DIVAS Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Shizen Musume Category:Shizen Musume Member Category:Shizen Musume Second Generation Category:October Births Category:Births in 1999 Category:Youngest Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Sendai